Goddess Tear
by WolfxSoul
Summary: So this is a Drabble series for this game, includes Oc. Enjoy.
1. Introduction

Since Quizilla decided to delete my stories, I'm taking my business else where. So this is a drabble series for Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice. It goes through where each role holder meets up with something unexpected. HCJNKNA belongs to QuinRose. and yady yady yada

* * *

><p><em><strong>Introduction<strong>_

Alice had always wondered if this really was a dream. Sometimes the things she sees is a complete fantasy, other times it all seems so real. She wondered, through all the insanity around her, was there something trying to keep the peace. Why would a foreigner wonder such a thing? It was nothing she had to worry about. Yet, there something that wasn't clear to her. She had a dream, in a dream. Not like the ones where Nightmare would visit her, they were much different. She felt a strange warmness around her, balls of light twisted around her body. Around her was blurry. Fear over took her when silver sliced through a black figure, painting the area crimson. Something flew towards her, landing with a thud. It was a crystal tear, a beautiful blue. She was going to pick it up but a raven snatched it off the ground and flue high into the air. After that she was jolted awake by a shock that was sent through her body. She didn't say anything to Julius, who gave her a questionable look. She watched a white butterfly flutter by her window, getting a chill down her spine.


	2. LOST!

So here ya go, you all know that the game belongs to QuinRose right? Good.

All about Ace

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ace<strong>_

Ace sighed, he didn't mind getting lost, but… the annoying caw of a raven was starting to get to him. He stumbled through the brushes and tripped over something. A low growl came from what ever it was. He looked to see a white wolf stare at him. It stared at him questionable before nudging his leg with it's snout. He smiled and began to pet the wolf.

You're so soft. He nuzzled his face in the soft warm coat of fur. He sat there for a long time. A strange feeling overwhelmed him. It almost felt like someone was hugging him. Someone kind, soft, and warm. For a moment he thought of Alice, but knew that this warmth was different.

THUMP THUMP.

The wolf got up and tugged gently on his sleeve. He got up and followed the wolf that trotted ahead of him lightly. He then realized that the clock tower was right in front of him. The wolf walk through some bushes, he followed to see the wolf had disappeared. All he saw was a white butterfly fly to the clock tower window. He saw Alice stare out the window, her eyes seemed to glaze over a little as the butterfly past her sight. He shrugged it off and walked into the clock tower to see Julius. Maybe he would see the wolf again someday.


	3. Rest

Our favorite clock maker fixer!

* * *

><p><strong>Julius<strong>

Ace had just walked in with a goofy smile on his face. Julius just gave him the usual job and went back to work. Alice came into the room in a daze. She said a quiet good bye then left. This earned a raised brow from Julius, but he shook it off. He was too stressed from his work, for it had kept him up all night. A strange heaviness washed over him. From the open window, a white butterfly drifted in. It landed on his desk to rest it's tired wings. It then fluttered behind him. At that moment Julius could no longer fight the sleep that beckoned him. He rested his head in his arms and drifted to sleep with the comfort of a sweet voice.

"Rest."

After sleeping from some time Julius was awoken by a crashing noise. He jumped up and looked around. He looked at the door ahead of him. He walked over and opened the door to see Ace who tripped over a package that was on the ground.

"Hey there!" He said happily. Julius just shook his head. Ace handed him a rather light sack. "Sorry there wasn't that many today." Julius nodded as Ace left, tripping over the package again. Julius picked up the death trap package and brought it into his office. That's when he realized that all the clocks that his was suppose to fix…were already fixed. He was shocked and walked over to his desk to examine them. They were perfect, ticking away. He then looked at the package, spotting the white card on the top. He took it off to read was it said.

"For what you do. Thank you." There was no signature. He then opened the box, and to his surprise a new tool set, for fixing clocks. He wondered who was this mysterious person, but he didn't have the time to think, he wanted to fix the clocks that Ace had just brought him. Sadly no one would know of his small smile that he wore the whole time he worked.


	4. Let's Play!

Yeah! Twins!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dee and Dum<strong>_

It was boring to just stand in front of the gate all day. Dee and his twin Dum, decided to see if there was anything in the forest to kill. They wondered for a while before getting tired. They then heard something, it sounded like a harp. They found a clearing in which a beautiful woman sat on a stump, strumming a white harp.

"Hey lady, what are you doing here?" They questioned her. She looked at them with a smile, and nodded. They thought she was motioning to behind them so they looked, only to see nothing. When they looked back she was gone.

"Dee! She's gone!" Dum yelled.

"Where do you think she went Dum?" Dee asked his twin. They heard a sharp bark and looked around. They saw a white wolf, who playfully stomped. It got down on it's belly, keeping it's butt in the air. It twisted it's head from side to side before jumping up while a bark. The twins grinned at each other, knowing what the wolf wanted.

"You want to play!" Dum said.

"Get ready." Dee smirked.

"Go!" They yelled while chasing the wolf who took off like a bullet. They were happy to play.


	5. Name?

So this one is alittle longer than the others... What can I say! I love Boris, he is so cute! I just wuv kitties!

* * *

><p><strong>Boris<strong>

The punk cat was bored, so he thought he would go and visit the twins. He heard barks and laughter. He then saw a white wolf jump over his head and dash for the trees. He then collided with the ground.

"Hey cat watch it."

"Yeah, you made us loose it." Boris pushed the twins off him and stood up.

"You guys were chasing that wolf?" He asked.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"What the hell are you two doing!" An angry voice came from behind them. Elliot March stomped up to them with Blood casually following. "Ignoring your duties again." Elliot hissed.

"Shut up stupid rabbit."

"I'm not a rabbit!" Boris took this time to leave. He was going to tell Gowland that Blood was coming, then again, maybe he shouldn't. He then heard a yelp. He looked down to see he stepped on something white.

"Hey, meanie. Watch where you are going!" A girl stood up from the bushes. She grabbed her white tail and stroked it. She wore white shorts with a braided belt that dripped off her hip, and fell to the ground with a silver ring at the end. She wore a white corset, a white ribbon tied on her right bicep and knee high white boots. Her large white wolf ears blended well with her silvery blue hair. Large bright turquoise eyes watered lightly, causing Boris to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything that I can do to make it up to you?" Her ears perked up and she nodded. She pointed at the roller coaster of the amusement park that could be seen over the trees.

"I want to go on that!" Boris's own ears perked as he smirked.

"Alright! Come on!" He grabbed her hand and ran to the park. They went on every ride there. Boris was happy to be able to enjoy the rides with someone, since Alice didn't like the rides. They were currently on the ferris wheel. She seemed to be really enjoying everything, for her wagging tail kept hitting Boris. Suddenly there was a big boom that startled her and cause her to jump and the cage to shake. But then she settled down and stared in awe at the fireworks.

"Wow their so pretty." They enjoyed the loud booms and the bright flashes of color. After they got back to the ground Boris received a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!" She said then she took off running. Boris was in a daze before he realized something.

"Wait! I forgot to ask your name!"


	6. CAKE!

The March Hare! You can all see these kinda go in order right?

* * *

><p>Elliot<p>

Elliot groaned as he finally got to sit down, after chasing down Dee and Dum. Blood and Gowland were having the same old fight. A pleasant familiar smell drifted through the air. Elliot rose, to follow the delectable smell. He soon came upon a beautiful woman holding a cake. But this was no ordinary cake, it was a carrot cake, his favorite. She gazed up at him, he was surprised to see gorgeous turquoise eyes staring at him. She blinked before a soft smile crossed her lips.

"Want some?" she motioned to the cake, which caused Elliot to forget everything and nod. Her musical laughter filled his ears as he asked for another piece of the delicious cake. She nodded and gave him another slice. Soon the sad realization of the cake being gone came to Elliot, for he had eaten the whole thing.

"I'm really sorry about eating all of your cake," the woman shook her head with the same smile.

"No, I'm glad you ate it," she stood up, "maybe you can let me make you another one some time." Elliot nodded quickly and she waved good bye. "Great, see you again some time." When Blood finally found Elliot, he stared at the man strangely for Elliot's face displayed feelings of euphoria.

He sure likes carrot cake.


	7. For Her

I'M SORRY! Somehow the BloodxAlice became my favorite one. I still like her with others! Just look at my profile, I can't decide!

* * *

><p>Blood<p>

Blood sighed, the twins were whispering and Elliot was in a daydream, so the walk back to the Hatter Mansion was quiet. He was a bit behind them when he heard some rustling in the bushes. He saw his companions walking a head, before he turned to his right. He walked some time before coming to an open flower field. In the middle was a woman picking flowers and placing them in a basket. She stood up and looked in Blood's direction.

"What is a beautiful woman like you doing out her all alone?" he questioned her. She smiled before replying.

I was hoping to get together a bouquet for someone but I can't seem to find any roses.

"At my mansion we have many rose bushes. You can take some from there". Blood didn't understand why, but the words slipped out of his mouth. She smiled to him gratefully and they walked back to the mansion. Blood watched her carefully as she clipped some roses from one of the bushes. When she finished she turned to him. She smiled and gave him the flowers in a bouquet.

"She'll like them." He was confused as she walked away, as soon as she was out of view, Alice came towards him.

"What are those for?" Alice asked, and Blood held them out for her.

"You."


	8. Lost Precious

This is kinda out of order but eh. I'm sorry, but the Jokers are my favorite... Anyways this one is more based on Black Joker. So I probably maybe might do one for White. I just have to think of something. What can I say, I have a thing for redhead men. Especially sexy ones who wear warden uniforms *nudgenudgewinkwink* hehe... I should be slapped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Black Joker<strong>_

Black Joker grunted as he glared at prisoner he was torturing. A faceless guard approached him out of breath.

"Sir, a prisoner escaped." The guard receive a violent hit from Joker's whip as he hissed.

"Well get the bastard back! Do I have to do everything?" He angrily left the prison realm, and started to pursue the escapee. While running through the forest, something fell out of the air and hit Black in the head. He angrily stared at the ground to search for the projectile. He found a crystal in shape of a tear. He body moved on it's own accord as he snatched the gem from the forest floor. A strange feeling of possessiveness ran through his body as he stared at the crystal. A scream tore him from his thoughts as he quickly pocketed the gem and running towards the sound. He soon found a woman with feathery silver blue hair with her hands on her face and an unconscious prisoner laying on the ground before her. She stared at Black with wide turquoise eyes.

"I didn't mean to, he just snuck up on me," the woman replied in a distort voice. Black stared at her blankly when he heard footsteps behind him. White Joker there with a few guards who hulled the prisoner away. Black continued to stare at the beauty while White tried to calm her down.

"Why don't you come back to the circus?" He asked. She sighed, then a sweet smile found its way to her lips.

"That would be nice," White then guided the woman, leading her by Black, who tensed as she passed. He whole body heated up and he felt the crystal in his pocket heat up as well. He quickly checked it to show it was glowing. He gripped it tightly as he turned on his heel, and walked back to the prison.

After White found the woman and taken her back to the circus, he felt that Black was rather, well, not Black. He had led her to a tent were she could rest, for she seemed rather weary and then made his way to the prison. He found Black in his office, his feet up on his desk and he was looking at something. When he heard the door open Black quickly hide the object of his affection.

"It's strange that that woman has a face, don't you think?" White questioned his counter part who grunted.

"Yeah, yeah, what the hell do you want? Just to point that out?" White noticed Black's fidgeting. He waved a hand at him before leaving Black alone. He return to the woman to find her searching for something. She worriedly stared at him.

"Have you lost something?" White asked her. She nodded sadly.

"It was a crystal, shaped like a tear." White looked at her then smiled.

"I think I know where it is." White led the woman to the prison and to Black's office. Again, he was staring at the crystal like object. When they entered he was holding it up in the direction of the door. His eye widened in shock. "I think that little gem of yours belongs to this lovely lady here." Black stood up and walked towards them. He reluctantly held out the crystal. She smiled softly before taking her hand and closing Black's fingers around the gem. Her sweet smile sent shivers down Black's back.

"You can keep it, I just wanted to know that it was safe." She gave Black a soft peck on the cheek before walking out. White chuckled at his baffled expression. When Black seemed to come back to his senses he snapped at White with a furious look.


End file.
